Field of the Invention
In my prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,851 for "Wrist Exercise Device" issued on Dec. 9, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,183 for "Ankle Exercise Device" issued on Mar. 5, 1991, each of the provided number of compartments are shaped and sized to receive in projected relation therein a similar number of bar weights or, at the user's option, less than the total is used to correspondingly lessen the effort required in carrying out the exercise routine. To prevent inadvertent dislodgment during exercising of any positioned bar weight, use is made of a flap of a widthwise dimension of an extent so as to serve as a closure for all compartment openings to preserve the number-selection option of bar weights, and the positioning of a bar weight in a second-encountered compartment, or in a fourth-encountered compartment, or whatever is the user's preference.
In practice, the closure flap attachment over an empty compartment is not as secure as that over a weight-filled compartment particularly if the empty compartment is in an interposed position between two weight-filled compartments, the latter tending to hold the flap taut in its span between attachments to the weight-filled compartments and thus, in effect, the taut flap length position is in a clearance position or only nominally in-contact relation with underlying cooperating attachment hook and loop or similar connecting means of the exercise device.